1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article identifying system which enables a user or especially a visually handicapped person to identify an article.
2. Related Art
The visually handicapped person finds it difficult to identify personal articles when he or she solely lives in a home. Generally, an unhandicapped person can grasp the shape or size of an article visually and can identify what the article is. However, the visual handicapped person cannot identify the article visually. Where there is an article to be identified, therefore, the visually handicapped person frequently identifies the article by touching it to grasp its shape, size and feel.
However, the method for identifying an article by touching it to grasp its shape, size and feel has to resort to the memory or the sixth sense so that it cannot always identify the article accurately. It is also impossible to identify articles having identical shapes but different contents, such as packages of musical compact disks (CD). When the contents of containers are to be identified, on the other hand, they can be identified by the shapes of the containers if the shapes are different for the different contents. Where the different contents are in the identical containers such as pet bottles, however, they cannot be identified. Where articles of identical shapes but in different colors are to be identified, moreover, they cannot be identified. Therefore, there has been demanded a system for allowing articles to be correctly identified.